


Cease and Desist

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, tagged as noncon because most of the story reads that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Size, experience, and terrain were all to Xanatos’ advantage. Obi-Wan never stood a chance.Written for SubObi week 2019 day 6: Consensual Non-Consent





	Cease and Desist

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as noncon because it felt like it needed the tag. It reads like noncon, especially at first, but there is aftercare and it’s clear afterwards that they were doing a scene.

The red lightsaber ignited and Obi-Wan felt adrenaline shoot into his blood. He was alone, faced with a fallen Jedi who had bested him in battle on more than one occasion. He was in the man’s backyard—quite literally—and at a heavy disadvantage. He did not know the layout of Xanatos’ estate on Telos. He did not know where in the sprawling gardens he was, or how to get out. Still, he ignited his saber and stood his ground.

“Consider this your cease and desist, Xanatos.” Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber forward, preparing for battle. Xanatos never was one to listen to reason. “Your actions on this planet violate the laws of The Republic.” Xanatos narrowed his eyes, anger flashing through them.

“The laws of your Republic never did anything to help me, Kenobi. You don’t deserve my mercy, just as my father saw none from your precious Order.” And then Xanatos was charging forward, blade flying, forcing Obi-Wan to begin the battle on the defensive. Not a problem, he thought. He thrived on the defensive. He had taken up the Soresu just to embrace it. He would fend off the blows and use his youth, stamina, and flexibility to hold himself steady until Xanatos made a mistake. Then he would strike.

“You will not win this battle,” Obi-Wan echoed, stepping back into a bed of tall violet flowers with thorns on the stems. He winced as they caught at his tunic, unprepared, and watched as Xanatos used the force to shove the thorns away and continue his assault. “I fight for the light.”

“You are young,” Xanatos spat. “You are weak.” His lightsaber arced into Obi-Wan’s heavily, causing a pang of hurt in Obi-Wan’s wrists from the strain of countering. “You are cut from the same ridiculous, washed-out, self sacrificing cloth as my once Master, and you will suffer for it.” Obi-Wan stepped back once more, choosing to dodge the brutal blows being aimed towards him rather than attempting to parry. Xanatos had the size advantage. He was stronger and he was angry. Obi-Wan was lithe and hard to hit, somersaulting and ducking as he made himself a smaller target. Wear him out, he thought. And then he saw it.

A mistake. Xanatos had dropped his elbow, leaving an opportunity for attack. Obi-Wan moved his foot back, beginning to form an offensive posture, but it caught on something and he stumbled before he felt a weight on his chest. The force. Xanatos used it to push him back and he careened backwards over a small ledge, tumbling into the water of a decadent duracrete fountain. His lightsaber sputtered when it hit the water, useless, and a weight settled atop him to push him further down until he hit the fountain’s bottom.

He couldn’t hear the words through the haze of the water, but he could tell that Xanatos was yelling something. Frankly, he didn’t care--far more importantly, he was drowning. The fact was that even if he managed to get away from this particular hold he would still be left fighting a fallen Jedi without a lightsaber. And then, before he could truly begin to panic, he was being pulled back up and gasping for breath, shaking as Xanatos struck him in the face.

He fell back again, splashing wildly, but this time when Xanatos pulled him back up he was facing away from the man and being pushed forward towards the edge of the fountain. He scrambled to it, grabbing hold and desperately pushing himself out of the knee high water before he was pressed forward over the edge with Xanatos on his back.

“What’s the matter, little Jedi?” Xanatos pushed him down, bending him over the side and pressing his full weight down on him. “Lose your lightsaber?” Obi-Wan thrashed, trying to push his opponent off of him, but it was no use. He was larger, stronger, angrier, and he never let an opportunity go to waste. If Obi-Wan didn’t die here then it meant there was some other use for him. Bait for Qui-Gon, maybe. Or perhaps his death was to be recorded as a torture for his Master. Xanatos shifted behind him, pressing down on him at a different angle. Obi-Wan took a deep, wet breath.

“Whatever it is you’re planning to do, it won’t work.” He cringed as he felt Xanatos move his head down, wet hair brushing along the back of his neck.

“I’m afraid this plan is a little bit more short term, Kenobi.” Xanatos chuckled. “No ridiculous schemes to wrench your way into. No way to stop it after it’s already done.” And then he tilted his head to the side, biting lightly at Obi-Wan’s neck. “After all, you can’t un-fuck a whore.”

That got Obi-Wan’s attention, and he began struggling again. Another laugh rang through the air as he was held down with the force, and he felt Xanatos’ hand moving down to tug at his pants. They came off slowly—stuck to his skin from the water—and he could feel liquid running down his legs as it was squeezed from the soaked fabric. A cry escaped his mouth as he struggled futilely against the tight squeeze of the force, and then the fabric was pulled down to his knees. The air was cool, and he could feel water splashing onto his ass as Xanatos shuffled behind him.

“Xanatos, no.” Obi-Wan gave up his vain attempts to escape. In such a vulnerable position, his only weapon was his words. “This won’t benefit you in any way.” A hand fell on his ass, hard, and he let out an undignified moan.

“Shut up,” Xanatos groaned, and Obi-Wan could feel fabric rubbing against him, concealing Xanatos’ flesh as he rutted up against his victim. The tunics were smooth, no doubt made from some tasteful and overly expensive material, but the duracrete on the front of his thighs was rough where his skin touched it. “You don't need to speak for this.” Suddenly there was a finger inside of him. No prep. No lube. It hurt far more than a single finger should have, and Obi-Wan’s second attempt to speak was swallowed by a pained whimper.

The finger twisted, and unprepared as he was it twisted his insides with it as he clung to the intrusion. Another hand reached up, tangling into his hair and pulling his head back. His ass was emptied and he once again had his words taken away from him, this time as two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

“Suck,” Xanatos commanded, and Obi-Wan did. Force help him, he didn’t know what else to do. Pinned, bent over, helpless and speechless, he could at least get some saliva on those fingers. “Force, do you always give in so easily?” Xanatos pushed the fingers in further. Uncomfortably far. Far enough that he had to focus not to gag. “No wonder Qui-Gon didn’t want you.” Obi-Wan tongued the fingers in his mouth, making sure to wet them all the way around. There was a pleased growl in response before they were removed and swiftly moved behind him and pressed in.

It was better with saliva, but worse with two fingers. He was tense. Too tense, and he focused on breathing deeply as Xanatos moved his fingers in and out, slowly. Relax, he thought. Relax. After he’d loosened a bit a third finger was added, this time aided by Xanatos’ own saliva. Obi-Wan cringed at the sound of spitting. There was no respite. The fingers moved in and out, bending at the knuckles to push into him just so. He could feel his breathing picking up, hitching. He could hear Xanatos’ breath picking up as well.

“Do you think Qui-Gon has ever thought of you like this?” Xanatos mused, pulling his fingers out. There was a shuffle of fabric and then Obi-Wan could feel him, pressed up against his entrance. There was something about the entire situation that was beyond degrading, and it wasn’t just the position. It was the way he was waterlogged and still almost fully clothed. The way he couldn’t even see the man who was about to fuck him, but knew that he hadn’t bothered to do anything but take his dick out. He wasn’t even worth undressing to fuck, and he could feel a tear threatening to spill out as Xanatos pushed, pressure building until he slid inside. There was something on his dick, at least. Saliva, maybe, although he hadn’t heard the man spit. Even aided, the stretch still hurt.

“Xanatos, please,” he whimpered, but he was only pressed up against harder, thighs scratching painfully against the duracrete as he was thrust into. He could hear the man above him hiss as he moved forward slowly, pushing relentlessly until he was fully seated inside the younger Jedi. Obi-Wan’s pleas fell on deaf ears and the pace picked up to something that could only be described as leisurely. As if fucking him was a simple passtime. Something to be done at the other’s convenience.

“He hasn’t, you know. Thought of you like this. He doesn’t see you as a Jedi.” The words were punctuated by a bite on his shoulder blade, and Obi-Wan cried out. “He doesn’t see you as a man.” The thrusting got harder, and Obi-Wan felt himself being pulled up painfully by the hips, the skin on his legs being scraped open as it ran across the duracrete and his body being tilted forward by default. His hands came out to catch himself as his head careened towards the ground, but the moment he managed to balance himself in the precarious position a hand left his hip to push his head down, scraping his cheekbone rhythmically into the ground. The pace was quickening.

“Xan,” he groaned into the ground. The grip on his hips returned and he was being pounded into. Every thrust pulled a moan from his mouth. Every time he was impaled it pushed the air from his lungs, pushing it through his vocal cords. He tried to be quiet but couldn’t manage it, and then all at once it stopped. Gripped by the braid, he was tugged up and thrown back into the fountain, coughing as he gasped in water. Xanatos stood above him and he quivered.

“Touch yourself.” Xanatos leered down, slowly stroking himself. Obi-Wan had been so sure he was going to finish inside of him. So sure it was going to be over.

“What?” Obi-Wan sat up as best he could, legs bent beneath himself and resting his weight behind himself on his hands. His thighs stung at the sudden touch of water, and if he hadn’t already been red from exertion and use he knew he would have been flushing.

“Touch yourself,” Xanatos repeated, reaching out to grab the braid again and tugging him to his knees. The position was incredibly evocative--on his knees in front of the man who had bested him, eye level with his cock. “You’re already hard, little whore.” His cheek was caressed and he brought his hand down into the cool water that surrounded him, trying to fight off the heat. His other hand moved to his own erection.

Touching himself was easy, but ignoring the way the man above him watched was not.

“I’m going to send you back to your Master, Obi-Wan. I’m going to send you back well used, cried out and beaten, and do you know what he’s going to do?” He tilted Obi-Wan’s chin up, still stroking himself with his other hand, and force Obi-Wan was so close. So close. Tears were falling from his eyes now and he knew he was fully helpless regarding his own body. Xanatos’ grip moved to his hair, silently telling him to hold it back. “Nothing. You’ll come crawling back to him with my force aura wrapped around your mind and the smell of my cum on your body, and he won’t even notice. Won’t even care.” Xanatos’ breathing was rapid, his hand moving quickly as he stroked himself. “Now cum, whore.”

With his head held in place, Obi-Wan’s lower body jerked helplessly as he let go. He could feel his muscles tensing. Could feel pleasure washing over him. Then he heard Xanatos groan, warm cum spurting onto his face. He closed his eyes as Xanatos’ cock rubbed across the side of his face, wiped clean in his hair. When the hand released him he fell back, exhausted and grateful for the cool water beneath him, even if it meant soggy clothing. Pushing himself back, he leaned on the edge of the fountain, tilting his head back and basking in the pure sensation of it.

“Force,” he whispered, turning his head slightly as Xanatos moved to settle beside him. “That was more intense than I thought it would be.” He rested his head on the man’s shoulder. A hand came up to play with his hair. He was so tired. There was silence for a moment. Surely Xanatos was tired as well.

“Was it what you wanted?” Xanatos’ voice was low and quiet, it always was afterwards. He knew it calmed Obi-Wan down, but it still surprised him every time. The way he switched so easily from relentless torturer to attentive caregiver. It made Obi-Wan want to preen. Press himself into the other man and fall asleep.

“mmmm.” Obi-Wan thought. “Yes and no. The sex itself was good, and bless everything, did you intend for us to end up in the fountain? Because that was delightful.” He purred as Xanatos moved his arm around him, cushioning him from the duracrete edge. “What a wonderful place for aftercare.”

“I’d offer to get you some water, but we already have plenty,” Xanatos chuckled. Obi-Wan splashed him half heartedly, still wrung out. “But no, the fountain was a happy accident that I decided to make the best of.”

“Make the best of it you did.” Obi-Wan fidgeted a bit before settling back. “I am however, a tad miffed about one thing.” He turned to regard Xanatos, a serious expression on his face.

“Yes?”

“Next time, don’t break my damn lightsaber.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a slut for feedback. Pls comment.


End file.
